Fardeau
by LonelyD
Summary: Drago n'arrive pas à mener à bien la mission que Lord Voldemort lui a confiée. C'est auprès de Severus Rogue qu'il trouve du soutien. / Tome 6.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : T pour les mentions de torture et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Un texte de plus qui traînait dans mes dossiers que je décide de publier. Il s'agit d'un texte court écrit il y a quelques années sur la relation qu'a pu entrenir Drago avec Severus durant sa sixième année. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Severus Rogue s'avance, grave et austère, dans sa robe noire. Il se détache de l'ombre qui l'entoure, comme s'il en était une composante. Il le surplombe entre ces murs de pierre froids et humides. Il les possède. Les cachots sont son domaine, à lui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre Serpentard. Il semble être né ici, il y mourra, peut-être. C'est un enfant des ténèbres, plus que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Drago le sait mieux que quiconque.

Le professeur a essayé de pénétrer son esprit la nuit dernière. Il n'y est pas parvenu. Les cours – entrecoupés de Doloris et autres sortilèges qui ont torturé son esprit et sa chair – donnés par la tante Bella ont fini par payer. Drago sait fermer son esprit, le couper de toutes les attaques extérieures. Hermétique, ce qu'il s'est efforcé de devenir, il l'est maintenant. Il lui semble parfois ne plus rien ressentir.

Il n'arrive plus à pleurer, même pas devant Mimi Geignarde qui l'a si souvent écouté. Son cœur saigne pourtant et pourrit son corps de l'intérieur, mais ses yeux restent secs.

Le professeur Rogue l'a convoqué. Comme d'habitude, un ordre sobre et efficace. « Rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Ce soir. Sept heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Il ne comptait pas l'être. Il n'a pas envie de risquer sa vie – ou pire.

Il sait de quoi le professeur veut lui parler. Ils ont toujours la même discussion.

 _Où en êtes-vous ? Que comptez-vous faire ?_

Et Drago lui chante toujours cette même litanie qu'il a apprise par cœur : « Cela ne vous concerne pas. C'est une affaire entre le Maître et moi-même. »

 _Je peux vous aider. Partagez votre fardeau._

Mais il n'en est pas question. C'est sa mission, celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confiée, en personne. Ce sera sa gloire.

Ce soir-là, Rogue ne dit rien, pourtant.

Il se glisse seulement derrière lui, dans l'obscurité, et pose ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il sert.

Drago tremble.

Il a apprivoisé son esprit, mais pas son corps. Il est trop las pour ça.

– Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Drago.

Il ne le craint pas – pas vraiment.

– Je suis simplement là pour vous aider.

Il le sent, mais pas seulement dans son dos. Rogue l'entoure, comme l'air qu'il respire. Son esprit rencontre le sien et il luttent l'un contre l'autre. Il veut Il ne veut pénétrer ses secrets, violer son esprit. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il ne doit pas.

Mais Drago est fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il ne sent même plus le poids du corps de Rogue sur ses épaules, les brûlures sur son corps, la douleur des punitions qu'il a reçues, les marques que Potter a laissées. Il ne sent plus rien à part la lancinante plainte qui vrille son esprit.

Le professeur Rogue lui murmure à l'oreille. Il doit lâcher prise, se libérer.

Les souvenirs fusent dans sa tête et martèlent les unes après les autres son crâne. Katie Bell brille au milieu de ces images et le fixe de son regard triste. Elle le juge du haut de sa petite taille. Mais qui est-elle pour le regarder ainsi ? Elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui, cette sorcière qui souille leur histoire, cette sorcière au sang si sale. Elle tient dans sa main une bouteille – de l'alcool, celui qu'il a empoisonné – qu'elle lui tend. Il n'en veut pas. Il l'a déjà donnée, elle a failli coûter la vie de ce crétin de Weasmoche – c'est qu'il aurait presque regretté que ce traître en meurt ! – et elle n'a servi à rien. Elle ne lui rappelle que son cuisant échec.

Il tente de la faire disparaître, mais il ne peut ni la faire fuir, ni s'enfuir alors il tourne sur lui-même et c'est Bellatrix qu'il aperçoit, Bellatrix et ses rires moqueurs et stridents. Potter, la baguette levée vers lui, se joint à sa tante et Drago ne peut faire taire ces bruits. Il a beau fermer les yeux, boucher ses oreilles, il les entend, près de lui. Il entend même les plaintes de son père, les mêmes qu'il a entendues à Azkaban.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il fait face à l'armoire, cette foutue armoire qui ne s'ouvrira pas. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a d'échapper aux rires de Bellatrix, à la baguette de Potter et à là carcasse de son père en guenilles. La poignet est récalcitrante, il lui faut tirer fort pour ouvrir la porte, mais quand enfin elle cède, elle ne libère que des Détraqueurs, les mêmes qui ont encerclé son Manoir.

Il tombe à terre, sur le dos. Il sent alors, sur son bras, la marque qui le démange et de l'eau titiller le bout de ses pieds.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'attrape avant qu'il ne s'échappe et l'attire vers le fond, le happe dans les abysses de ses noirs desseins. L'eau est partout, noire et terrifiante. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse finalement, dans les ténèbres, Severus Rogue, tout près de Lord Voldemort. Il lui tend la main.

Il est son seul échappatoire à cet enfer.

Quand arrive la délivrance, Drago, la tête hors de l'eau, ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce sont ces larmes qu'il a gardées pour lui durant des semaines qui s'écoulent.

Sa tête appuyée contre la main de son professeur, il pleure comme jamais ça ne lui est arrivé.

Il se sent soudain si démuni, si pitoyable, mais il ne peut faire autrement.

Rogue se met face à lui et s'accroupit. Il le laisse poser sa tête au creux de son cou et sur son épaule pleurer.

Drago a toujours été fasciné par ce professeur, dès le premier jour. Il sait que Lucius ne l'aime pas – et pas seulement parce qu'il est bien plus apprécié que lui du Maître – car Rogue n'est pas pur – son sang est souillé. Mais il ne s'en est jamais occupé, les pouvoirs de cet homme dépasse de loin tous ceux qu'il connaît.

Et il peut lui faire confiance, infiniment plus qu'il ne pourra jamais faire confiance à Lucius.

Rogue ne se moquera pas.

Rogue ne le rabaissera pas.

Rogue ne l'humiliera pas.

Parce qu'il le comprend – il comprend ses choix, sa peine et son fardeau.

Alors Drago pleure dans les bras de Severus Rogue, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort auprès d'un homme qui n'a rien d'autre à offrir que la pierre froide qu'est son épaule, un homme qui pourtant ne peut aimer.

Il profite de cet instant hors de la réalité. Demain il devra poursuivre sa mission, vivre avec ses échecs et faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé car il doit rester seul dans le noir.


End file.
